Yasha Lundgren
Personality Yasha is a simple woman with simple needs. Her attitude towards other people can be summed up as "do whatever you want, but if it fucks with my shit we're going to have issues.” The Nordic woman can be rather quiet and stoic, but isn’t above acting smug or making a clever remark, her generally lax demeanor making her surprisingly easy to get along with. Yasha seems to harbor deep seated feelings of shame and regret about her past, but she frequently tries to hide them behind a mask of care-free indifference. Story The firstborn daughter of chief Magnus Lundgren and shaman Julia Kalen, Yasha was raised in a small village of warriors and fishermen. It wasn’t the fanciest childhood, but it made her into a strong and capable young woman. She was the next in line to become a chief, her parents teaching her all sorts of useful skills to becoming a good leader for the people of her village. But one day, things changed; an epidemic swept through her people, leaving many brave souls weak and sickly, with low chances of surviving the winter. Julia, like the shaman she was, immediately tried to find a way to save her kin, venturing out to find a mysterious herb rumored to cure the illness. Weeks passed, and many were lost to the sickness. With no sign of the village’s beloved shaman returning, Chief Magnus fell into inactivity and depression, causing his brother to challenge him for the title. The pair battled fiercely, but Magnus eventually fell by his brother’s hand. Yasha, fearing the growing hostility towards her family, decided to go on a self imposed exile, making her way south and settling down in the Dragonwood, where she has remained since, making weekly visits to Alfenheim for trading and supplies. Resources Yasha doesn’t really have that much to speak of; She resides in a cave somewhere within the Dragonswood that she has made into a makeshift home (Its furnished and everything!), knows where and when to collect the many plants that she sells for a living, and has managed to learn how to stay out of trouble with the forest’s other inhabitants through trial and error. It may be a humble lifestyle, but thats the way she likes it. Equipment and Weaponry The Guardian's Armor and the Guardian's Greatsword Durability: 2000HP Yasha was left with nothing after her exile, forced to wonder the world with nothing but the clothes on her back and a single knife for protection. Thankfully, she was able to earn some cash here and there and managed to find some cheap leather gear and some old man’s sword. She was gathering spices in the Dragonwood when she spotted a Gaian hunter who had managed to wound one of the fabled protectors of the forest, and was about to deal the killing blow before Yasha stepped in and stopped him. After helping out the dark-skinned being, he guided her to a clearing in which an old suit of armor lay beside great sword. He claimed they had once belonged to a honorable warrior who had lived in the forest, and said they were hers to take if she wished. She absolutely did. The armor seems to be reinforced by the foliage growing on it, the white flowers sprouting out of the left shoulder have petals that can be chewed and used as an anesthetic when spread across a wound. Bolas Yasha has purchased these in bulk, keeping a crate full them in her home. These throwing weapons are perfect for entangling the target without causing much harm. Specialisations * Combat prowess - Yasha is a superb fighter, weather she’s using her sword to slash through foes or beating them to a pulp, it is not wise to go head to head with this two-meter-tall Nord. * Forest Knowledge - Living in a forest filled with deadly creatures means learning as much as you can to survive said forest filled with deadly creatures. In the last few decades, Yasha has learned many of the forest’s secrets, and even found ways to use them to her favor. * Medical Knowledge - One of the good things about being the daughter of a shaman is having learned how to heal people without the use of any fancy magics, instead using natural remedies and basic medical practices. * Intimidation - She’s a two meter tall woman with a massive sword. That's pretty intimidating. * Beast Tamer - Yasha seems to have a surprisingly easy time handling beasts, weather summoned or encountered, she has a way of bonding with the creatures. Category:OC Neutral Category:Neutrals